Power of Dreamer
Power of Dreamer is the theme of Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo. Lyrics Japanese Ikō ze　mita koto mo nai sugē sekai e Kiseki no tobira hiraku no wa　kimi no mune no hanpa nai yūki Shiranai michi de　moshi mayou to shite mo Ikanakya　saki o mirarenai Hakoniwa mitai na riaru ja naku Kyapa hirogete suriru na asu e Isogō　ashiato no nai dekkē ano yama Teppen de hikari mitsukete nakama-tachi to waraō Ikō ze　taiga o watari subarashii mirai Takara no kagi wa koko ni aru　kimi no mune no hachamecha na yume Akirameru no wa　itsu de mo dekiru kara Susumō　sukoshi de mo saki e Mijuku na ore-ra no kanōsei wa Hyaku-pā daro? Kageki de ii jan Tobō ze　mita koto mo nai takai ano nami Nan ni mo motanai yatsu hodo karuku janpu ga dekiru Ikō ze　bōken ijō sugē bōken Honto no mahō hiraku no wa　kimi no mune no kawaranu yūjō Let’s hit the road to unknown place Let’s hit the road to unknown place Let’s hit the road to an unknown place All set! Let’s go! All set! Let’s go! All set! Let’s go! Let’s hit the road! Are you ready? Let’s hit the road! Are you ready? Let’s hit the road! Are you ready? All set! Go! All set! Go! All set! Go! Ikō ze　mita koto mo nai sugē sekai e Kiseki no tobira hiraku no sa Isogō　ashiato no nai dekkē ano yama Teppen de hikari mitsukete nakama-tachi to waraō Ikō ze　taiga o watari subarashii mirai Takara no kagi wa koko ni aru　kimi no mune no hachamecha na yume Kimi no mune no hanpa nai yūki English Let’s go to an incredible world like we’ve never seen before What opens the door to the miracle will be the serious courage in your heart Even if we should get lost on an unfamiliar road If we don’t go there, we won’t be able to see out ahead Like a garden in miniature, it’s unreal Expand your capacity, and move forward into a thrilling tomorrow Let’s hurry to that huge mountain no one’s set foot on We’ll find the light at the top and laugh with our friends Let’s go cross the great river to a magnificent future The key to the treasure is right here — the stupendous dream in your heart We can give up at any time So let’s keep moving forward, even just a little Our potential in our immaturity Is 100%, right? So what’s wrong with going to extremes? Let’s fly to the high waves we’ve never seen before The guy who holds the least can jump the easiest Let’s go on an awesome adventure to outdo all adventures What opens up true magic will be the unchanging friendship in your heart Let’s hit the road to unknown place Let’s hit the road to unknown place Let’s hit the road to an unknown place All set! Let’s go! All set! Let’s go! All set! Let’s go! Let’s hit the road! Are you ready? Let’s hit the road! Are you ready? Let’s hit the road! Are you ready? All set! Go! All set! Go! All set! Go! Let’s go to an incredible world like we’ve never seen before We’ll open up the door to the miracle Let’s hurry to that huge mountain no one’s set foot on We’ll find the light at the top and laugh with our friends Let’s go and cross the great river to a magnificent future The key to the treasure is right here — the stupendous dream in your heart The serious courage in your heart Category:Music Category:Songs